jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Resource Packs/JW: TG
Resource Card Packs are available in Jurassic World: The Game for money or Dino Bucks in the game's market, or earned through events. Information These packs provide Coins, Food, Dino Bucks, DNA, or any combination of resource. Coins Pack Coins packs are earned in the Mighty Money event and yield coins exclusively. *Opening a Coins Pack yields 130 VIP Points. Food Pack Food Packs are earned in the Battle for Survival event and yield food exclusively. *Opening a Food Pack yields 130 VIP Points. Dino Bucks Pack Dino Bucks Packs are occasionally sold in the game's store for $19.99 USD and yield Dino Bucks exclusively. DNA Pack DNA Packs are occasionally sold in the game's store and yield DNA exclusively (Up to 1,875 per card). DNA Offer Pack Works the same as the DNA pack but is sold for $14.99 USD. *Opening a DNA Offer Pack yields 195 Loyalty Points. DNA Rewards Pack Identical to DNA Offer packs, but are earned in World Events. *Opening a pack yields 65 Loyalty Points S-DNA Pack S-DNA packs are rarely sold in the store and provide S-DNA for a selected creatue. Players are allowed a limited number to purchase. Strong Start Strong Start packs are sold in the in-game store for 600 bucks and give guaranteed coins, Food and DNA as well as a Rare or Super Rare creature. *Opening a pack yields 80 Loyalty Points. Fresh Funds Pack Fresh Funds packs are occasionally sold in the game's store for 400 Dino Bucks and yield both Coins and Food. *Opening a Fresh Funds pack yields 65 VIP Points. Fortified Genes Pack Fortified Genes packs are occasionally available in the game's store for 700 Dino Bucks and give both food and DNA. *Opening a Fortified Genes pack yields 105 VIP Points. Treasured Resources Pack Treasured Resources packs are occasionally available in the game's store for $24.99 USD and give both Dino Bucks and DNA. *Opening a Treasured Resources pack yields __ VIP Points. Elite Investment Elite investment packs are occasionally available in the game's store for $39.99 USD and give Dino Bucks, Super DNA and DNA. Gallery Mini Bucks Pack.PNG Ample Bucks Pack.png Macro Bucks Pack.PNG Mega Bucks Pack.PNG Colossal Bucks Pack.png Mini DNA Pack.PNG Ample DNA Pack.PNG Macro DNA Pack.PNG Mega DNA Pack (Without Price).PNG Colossal DNA Pack.PNG Micro S-DNA Pack.PNG Micro S-DNA Pack (Raptor).PNG Micro S-DNA Pack (Monolophosaurus).PNG Micro S-DNA Pack (Sarcosuchus).PNG Macro DNA Pack (Velociraptor).PNG Macro S-DNA (Monolophosaurus).PNG Mega S-DNA Pack.png Mighty Money Event.png Battle for Survival Event.png Test Your Strength Event.PNG Fight For Funds Event.PNG Fight For Fusion.PNG Colossal Bucks Pack Discount.PNG|Discounted Pack Dino Bucks and DNA Pack Bundle.png|Dino Bucks and DNA bundle Mighty Titans Pack (Gold) and Dino Bucks Pack Bundle.png|Mightiest Titans and Dino Bucks Bundle DNA and Dino Bucks News.png DNA Offer News.png Strong Start News.PNG Treasured Resources Pack News.PNG Strong Start Pack News.PNG Elite Investment News.PNG DNA Size Packs.PNG Bucks News.PNG World Event (Classified Project).png|World Event: Classified Project IMG_0230.png IMG_0231.png Battle for Survival News.PNG Test Your Strength Event News.PNG Mega S DNA News.PNG Indoraptor Macro Pack.PNG Monostegotops DNA Deal News.PNG Micro S-DNA Bucks News.PNG Category:Jurassic World: The Game Card Packs